User blog:SPARTAN 119/"Lucy" (Elfen Lied) vs Asagami Fujino (Kara No Kyoukai)
"Lucy", a diclonius, the next step in human evolution, possessing four invisible four-meter long limbs capable of blocking small caliber bullets and slashing through flesh. vs Asagami Fujino, the girl with possessing psychic powers capable of bending and breaking bone and even steel steel from a distance. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= "Lucy" Originally known as Kaede, "Lucy" is a diclonius, a subspecies of the human race distinguished by two conical "horn-like" projection from their head, and possessing invisible limbs called vectors, capable of vibrating fast enough to cut through flesh, and strong enough to crush objects of throw them with extreme force, and even block small caliber bullets (though not large caliber rounds). Diclonius are known to be extremely violent towards humans, however, it is never truly determined if this is nature or nurture, as "Lucy" spent much or her life held captive in a laboratory and subjected to various experiments, and during her time on the run as a child, lived in an orphanage, where she was repeatedly bullied. In spite of her nature, Lucy does make a few human friends, both in her time as a child, and when she escapes the laboratory later in life. "Lucy" was considered a "next step in evolution" by the scientist who held her captive, and was thus named after the most complete skeleton of the Australapithicus Afarensis, the early human ancestor. Asagami Fujino Asagami Fujino was a girl with powerful psychic abilities, which were sealed away early in her life. A side effect of this being that Fujino was no longer able to feel pain. During her days in high school, Fujino was frequently assaulted, beaten, and raped by a gang of delinquents. During one such incident, Fujino's ability to sense pain came back, after one of her attackers drew a knife. Fujino felt a searing pain in her chest and assumed she had been stabbed. At that moment, her powers returned. Fujino proceeded to rip a couple of her attackers limb from limb with her new powers. The others fled, and Fujino was rescued by a young man named Mikiya Kokotou, who she realized was the same person who had helped her before and she had fallen in love with. Fujino later hunted her attackers down and killed them one by one. In the process of avenging her rape, Fujino also killed an innocent bystander. This brought Fujino's actions to the attention of Shiki Ryougi, who was determined to stop Fujino. Fujino managed to kill all but one of her attackers by the time she caught up with Ryougi. By this point, it was revealed the Fujino had not been stabbed, but the pain in her body was that of a ruptured appendix. Ryougi and Fujino fought, but in the end, Shiki did not kill Fujino, instead, taking pity on her, used her powers to "kill" the disease inside her without harming Fujino herself. Fujino's powers manifest as ability to psychically twist, bend, and break any object within her visual range, making her an extremely dangerous opponent. =Abilities= Vectors ("Lucy") "Lucy's" Vectors are four invisible limbs capable of vibrating at high speeds, cutting through objects like a vibroblade, easily cutting through flesh, as well as being able to strike with destructive force, throw small to medium-sized objects at high speeds, turning mundane objects from pens to 2x4s into lethal projectiles, block small caliber ammunition and lift objects up the size of a small boat, and even lift "Lucy" into the air, giving her the ability to seem to hover. The vectors are not without their weaknesses, however, as damage to the conical, horn-like pertrusions on Lucy's head can disable her vectors, and the vectors have a maximum range of only four meters. Psychic Powers (Fujino) Fujino's powers manifest themselves in the ability to bend, twist, and break any object within her field of vision. Fujino uses this ability to break bones and even sever limbs and heads of her attackers. 119's Edge Fujino's Psychic Powers. While "Lucy's" vectors are more versitile, Fujino's powers can hit targets anywhere within Fujino's visual range, while "Lucy's" vectors are limited to a range of 4 meters. =X-Factors= =Notes= Battle ends Monday, 10/24. =Battle= Asagami Fujino along a dark alleyway in the pouring rain. At the other end of the hallway stood a woman with pink hair and two conical horn-like projections coming out of her head, only partially concealed by a bow in her hair. The woman's clothing were covered in blood. Lucy lashed out with her vectors, slashing through the air. Fujino saw a row of trash cans in the alley sliced in half. Fujino ducked just in time, avoiding the vectors, which passed over her. Fujino focused on Lucy as her eyes glowed red. Lucy's arm was twisted into a spiral shape, blood spraying as the bones in her arm broke in several places. Lucy screamed in pain as her arm was twisted beyond all recognition. Lucy furious used all four of her vectors to grab a dumpster at the end of the alley and pick it up off the ground. Fujino stared as the dumpster levitated over Lucy, and then flew through the air. Fujino ducked just in time to avoid the lethal projectile, which flew out of the alley into the street, crushing a parked car. Fujino used her psychic powers again, but this time, Lucy was ready, jumping up into the air by pushing off with her vectors. Fujino's attack instead hit a pipe on the side of building. The pipe, it turned out, was a gas pipe, as it triggered an explosion as it was ruptured, engulfing Lucy in flames. Fujino walked out into the street, thinking her foe was dead. The streets, she realized, were filled with a mutilated bodies of Lucy's victims. But Lucy was not dead. Suddenly, Fujino heard something whoosh through the air behind her. Four flaming 2x4s flew through the air like javelins, with enough force to embed themselves into into the sides of buildings and vehicles, one of them triggering an explosion as it hit as cars gas tank. The 2x4s missed Fujino, but were quickly followed by a hail of pieces of brick, on impact, they caused damage similar to that of a bullet. One of the brick fragments grazed Fujino's side, causing her to scream in pain. Lucy lunged out of the alleyway, propelled by her vectors. Time seemed to slow down as Fujino focused on Lucy. Fujino's eyes turned red again as Lucy's head twisted a full 360 degrees before being torn off completely in a spray of blood. Fujino turned her back on the scene of carnage and walked away. WINNER: Asagami Fujino. Category:Blog posts